La lumière des étoiles dans tes yeux
by heroofmyownstory
Summary: Morgane a des insécurités en excès : elle n'aime pas sa personnalité, son apparence, ses perspectives d'avenir… heureusement que le Prince Arthur est là pour dissiper ses craintes. Mais est-ce que les intentions du jeune homme sont pures ? Et est-ce que la réalisation de tous ses rêves mènera Morgane à sa perte ? TRADUCTION AMATRICE DE "BLACK STARLIGHT"


**ATTENTION !** Tout d'abord, il faut que je précise que je ne suis pas francophone. Je n'écris que pour m'entraîner. Je m'excuse des fautes en avance.

Deuxièmment, l'histoire n'est que vaguement basée sur notre série favorite. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 _La lumière des étoiles dans tes yeux_

 **M** organe n'était pas du genre de discriminer n'importe quel type de beauté qu'il existait. Elle avait des faibles pour (et elle avait tombée amoureuse) des hommes de tous genres : blond avec des yeux bleus, brunets avec des yeux du même couleur – peu elle importait ces choses. Elle trouva que dans chaque genre d'homme il y avait quelque chose de beau.

Cependant, quant à elle-même, elle était considérablement plus stricte : elle détestait ses cheveux à la couleur de la plume des corbeaux ses yeux grands et opaques son visage mince et pale et son long nez. Elle avait apprécié l'admiration des nombreux hommes, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voire sa propre beauté. Elle se flatta (ou peut-être s'insulta) à penser que tous ces hommes avaient tombés amoureux de ses qualités – son charme, son esprit vif, entre autres – plutôt que son apparence.

Puis un jour, Arthur Pendragon visita la cour de son père afin d'absorber tous les charmes de Cornwall. Arthur était, de loin, le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de voir. Il était l'incarnation de tous les traits qu'elle trouvait désirables, physique ou autre : grand, musclé, tanné, blond avec les yeux bleus, et un menton qui était aussi tranchant que n'importe quelle épée il était intelligent, charmant, avait de la conversation, et ce que les autres considérait de l'obstination, elle considérait une dévotion rigoureuse a ses propres mœurs. Elle avait cru la chevalerie démodée, mais Arthur la faisait revenir à la mode. Il n'y avait personne qui tenait une épée à son cou, mais il avait choisi la noblesse quand même, dans le meilleur sens du terme, ou plutôt les qualités que la noblesse avait à engendré dans le passé : la force, la vaillance, la justice, la générosité et la clémence. Morgane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se laisser influencer par une telle démonstration de force intérieure.

Elle ne s'aurait jamais cru capable de pouvoir susciter l'intérêt d'un homme d'un tel niveau. Elle le considérait trop beau pour être vrai, un mirage qui aurait disparu si quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de lui. Mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, il était toujours là, et toujours aussi bon et vrai qu'avant. La cour qui se commença à ce point-là dans le temps ne surprit personne, peut-être à part d'elle-même.

Arthur souvent fit l'éloge de son intelligence, son humour, aussi que son charme général.

Leur cour était plus lente qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Elle commença à se douter de l'attraction d'Arthur : elle avait entendu parler de beaucoup d'histoires qui étaient incapables de tomber amoureux du soi-disons « beau sexe » et qui recherchaient plutôt la compagnie des hommes, choisissant une femme qu'ils aimaient en tant qu'ami afin de cacher leurs soi-considérés « indiscrétions. » Même si elle aurait été heureuse d'aider n'importe qui à choisir une vie dévouée à l'amour et non pas à un ordre sans cœur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de devenir sévèrement déçue en contemplant cette possibilité.

Il s'avéra, cependant, que ses peurs furent en vain : Arthur, un soir chaud d'été, dans le rosaire du père de Morgane, l'entraina sous les buissons et les arbustes, et la respiration de la jeune femme se bloqua en admirant la figure d'Arthur, illuminée par la lumière de la pleine lune. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner quand il leva le doigt pour caresser gentiment son visage pale, et tout d'un coup, l'air entre eux devint chaud bouillant.

\- Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue, dit-il, épris d'elle. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, le compliment lui signifia quelque chose et la flatta. Et tes yeux en particulier… elles sont comme une lumière étoilée noir de jais.

De peur de ruiner le moment avec son manque d'assurance en excès, elle lui sourit et lui remercia.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. C'est juste la vérité, répondit-il, amusé, avant d'embrasser doucement et délicatement ses lèvres. Puis ils se séparèrent, et en voyant sa déception mal cachée, un sourire démonique fleurit sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux bleus étincelant d'une faim sauvage, il planta sur ses lèvres le baiser le plus passionné, le plus délicieux qu'elle n'avait jamais reçue. Après qu'ils se séparèrent lentement, à contrecœur, les yeux opaques de Morgane croisèrent les orbes bleus d'Arthur, la lumière mystérieuse des étoiles croisa l'océan vaste et puissante – cette nuit-là, l'union éventuel des deux plus grandes familles du monde se mit en place.

Morgane s'ouvrit à Arthur de tous ses pensées et émotions qu'elle avait cachés du reste du monde. Le poids de tous ses sentiments et pensées réprimés était un lourd fardeau à s'en occuper toute seule, et, à sa grande surprise, Arthur était plus que disposé à écouter ses chagrins et à alléger sa charge.

Elle lui parlait de son père, qui la cuisinait, aussi que sa fratrie, avec des questions difficiles, et celui qui se trouva incapable de répondre serait refusé du repas elle lui parlait aussi de ses difficultés à maintenir des relations satisfaisantes avec ses sœurs et frères, étant donné qu'ils étaient dans une course de chevaux constante, montés l'un contre l'autre par l'homme qui les aurait dû unir et comment, depuis la mort de sa mère, les choses s'étaient détériorées davantage, ayant perdu en elle le dernier fil qui avait préservé l'unité de leur famille.

Elle découvrit qu'Arthur rencontrait des difficultés similaires dans sa relation avec son père, et que sa mère avait joué le même rôle (celui d'une unificatrice et d'une médiatrice) dans la famille Pendragon que la mère de Morgane avait joué dans la famille Le Fey. Malgré le fait qu'au premier abord, Morgane avait peur qu'elle ne fît que l'accabler avec tous ses problèmes (lesquels elle était incapable de résoudre toute seule, a sa plus grande honte), elle réalisa qu'Arthur trouva du réconfort dans sa compagnie. Si même les hommes forts comme Arthur en avaient besoin, peut-être il était temps d'arrêter d'écouter la voix critique de son père et ses frères, omniprésente dans sa tête, et d'arrêter de se haïr pour sa vulnérabilité.

Bien qu'elle s'abstînt de lui parler de ses problèmes avec son apparence ouvertement, Arthur, qui s'occupait d'elle plus qui n'importe quel homme avant, était capable de percer facilement des indices toutes petites sa façon de regarder des femmes avec des cheveux et des yeux clairs, ou des femmes dont la peau était plus foncée et les yeux plus clairs… elle trouva la beauté en chaque personne, sauf elle-même.

Arthur était prompt à dissiper ses craintes. Paraissant confus et amusé à la fois par son comportement, Arthur lui dit un jour dans les jardins pendant qu'ils regardaient les domestiques jouer avec les enfants du grand frère de Morgane : - Ne sois pas jalouse d'elles. Tu es dix fois plus belle que n'importe qui d'entre eux.

Morgane ne fit que sourire en réponse, mais l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux était honnête : - Merci, Arthur, c'est très gentil de te part.

\- Je suis sérieux, poursuivra-t-il, en apercevant que les lèvres de la jeune fille se retroussèrent d'une façon dédaigneuse et ironique. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de te le faire croire. Mais sois assurée, j'en suis sérieux.

Morgane sourit. Elle commençait à croire ses mots malgré elle.

\- Allons jouer un petit jeu aujourd'hui, annonça Gorlois, le père de Morgane, au début du diner. Un mois s'était passé depuis l'arrivée d'Arthur, et Gorlois semblait fatigué de sauver les apparences. Il piaffait d'impatience de se livrer de nouveau à son divertissement préféré il avait l'air d'un chien affamé quand il expliquait les règles de son petit jeu de diner à son invité d'honneur, le fils de son bon ami et son allié, le roi de Camelot. C'est un tout petit manège que nous adorons avec mes enfants. N'est-il pas vrai, les enfants ?

A l'exception de Morgane (qui regardait en arrière, obstinément, sans dire un seul mot en passive-agressivité), tous les enfants du roi firent partie de leur accord. Cependant, la fratrie était si nombreuse que le refus de Morgane d'obtempérer à l'ordonnance à peine voilée de son père passait inaperçu par le roi.

Ce soir-là, Arthur pouvait regarder la sœur cadette de Morgane s'agenouiller dans le coin pour avoir répondu mal à trop de questions et pour « avoir embarrassée la famille devant leur invité d'honneur. » Arthur, toujours le héros, essaya d'amadouer le roi avec une technique de manipulation si subtile que Gorlois ne l'avait même pas aperçue finalement, le Roi de Cornwall céda à l'exigence du jeune prince, mais fit comprendre à sa fille qu'elle en devrait remercier leur gracieux visiteur.

\- Merci, chuchota Morgane affectueusement à Arthur, en espérant que le roi ne s'en apercevra pas. Cependant, l'échange attira l'attention du monarque.

\- Ah oui, vous deux, commenta Gorlois, je dois avouer que tu es le premier choix de ma fille, Arthur, dont j'approuve complétement.

Arthur gloussait de politesse, mais Morgane s'aperçut qu'il avait l'air inconfortable. Le reste du Table le fixait du regard curieusement, nullement déconcerté.

Gorlois sentit la tension monter, et dit rapidement : - Bon appétit à vous tous ! Commençons le repas, vous devez être affamés !

Enfin, les servants amenèrent les plats (un petit festin pour un tribu des enfants et leur père, qui les résidait) et le diner commença. Gorlois (vraiment incapable de maintenir n'importe quelle façade de normalité) demanda gentiment à Arthur s'il le dérangerait s'ils allaient mener le reste de la conversation en français. Sachant qu'il aurait été rude de refuser la requête de l'hôte, Arthur n'eut aucun choix qu'y agréer. Le reste des diners pendant les mois à suivre allaient se dérouler de la même façon, cependant, Gorlois n'allait jamais de plus se livrer à la flatterie d'Arthur ou lâcher ses enfants s'ils n'arrivaient pas à répondre à ses questions.

Les affections d'Arthur, cependant, aida à Morgane de regagner sa confidence, dont elle avait été strippée par conséquent de l'atmosphère toxique de sa famille. Bien qu'elle eût toujours été une élève assidue, elle devint brillante elle avait toujours été un archer décent, désormais elle s'entrainait jour et nuit jusqu'à même son père commença à vénérer ses talents et malgré qu'elle n'allât jamais devenir une combattante aussi habile que son grand frère, grâce aux enseignements d'Arthur, elle arriva maintenant à battre la majorité de sa fratrie aussi que son père.

\- Ton talent est extraordinaire ! s'exclama Gorlois. Tu es vraiment une enfant magnifique, ma chère. Tu ressembles à te mère à tous les égards.

Son frère, qui était présent pendant le duel de Morgane et Gorlois, supplia en désaccord. Gorlois ne tint aucun compte de ses protestations, cependant, étant donné qu'il eut trouvé sa nouvelle favorite. – Oui, oui, certainement, Gorlois, mais tu dois essayer de voir plus grand. Tu es doué au combat, mais c'est l'étendue de tes talents. Morgane, par ailleurs, est douée à une pléthore des choses. Maintenant, vas-y, dis aux servants de préparer un festin cette nuit-là en l'honneur de ta sœur – convainque la noblesse d'y participer, utilise n'importe quel moyen si tu en as besoin. Mets vos talents à profit, fiston.

Sachant que défier la volonté de son père ne résultera qu'en sa disgrâce, comme d'habitude, Mordred fit ce que son père lui disait.

L'ascension de Morgane continua. – Oh, le pouvoir de l'amour ! Gorlois ne cessa de répéter. Il fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais expérimenté. Il avait l'air envieux, mais Morgane savait qu'il ne fallait pas croire à la façade qu'il maintenait : il avait une myriade d'amants, qui satisfaisaient tous ses désirs, dont l'amour réciproque ne faisait pas partie.

Morgane pensait aussi qu'elle devait son succès à l'amour d'Arthur. – Peut-être que je t'ai fait monter la confidence, dit-Arthur, ignorant tous les prétentions et les louanges, mais c'était toi qui a réalisé toutes les taches que tu as dû affronter. Tu dois te remercier toi-même, et pas moi.

De toute façon, se dit Morgane, tu as gagné mon amour et mon plus grand respect.

Arthur prolongea son séjour. Gorlois, au plus grand chagrin de Morgane, se mit à insinuer, et pas subitement, mais de plus en plus fréquemment, son désir de leurs fiançailles. – Vous êtes, tous les deux, attrayants, intelligents, malins, ambitieux – imaginez le genre de lignée que ces qualités pourraient produire ! déclara-t-il une fois pendant le diner. Les sœurs et les frères de Morgane se mirent à glousser d'un ton moquer. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que Morgane soit enfin partie, afin de s'assurer une chance de gagner de nouveau la faveur de leur père. Morgane semblait, soudainement, une adversaire imbattable dans la course effrénée à la Trône.

Pendant que Morgane craignait que l'enthousiasme et le désir manifeste – ou plutôt l'appétence –pour l'unification de leurs lignées de son père allait faire Arthur fuir, son amour ne semblait nullement diminué par les sornettes de Gorlois. En fait, six mois après son arrivée, Arthur la demanda en mariage, mettant un genou à terre, sous la même alcôve ou ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois, leurs visages illuminées par la lumière de la pleine lune.

La dernière chose que Gorlois fut était de faire de Morgane l'héritière du trône, supprimant l'ordre de la succession, et la jalousie de son frère Mordred se transforma en haine. Toutefois, par suite de la décision de Gorlois en ce qui concernait son héritier, il devint considérablement moins sévère en ce qui concernait le reste de ses enfants, supprimant beaucoup de ses pratiques strictes, notamment l'évaluation des connaissances de ses enfants à la table de diner. Tous ses sœurs et frères, a l'exception de Mordred, la congratula d'avoir été choisie la Princesse Héritière (« Merci de nous avoir de ce fardeau, beaucoup d'entre eux la dirent, considérant le poids d'assumer la responsabilité du royaume de Gorlois un destin pire que la mort), et tous d'entre eux firent ses adieux le jour ou Morgane partit avec Arthur pour rencontrer la famille de ceci en Camelot.

Morgane quitta Cornwall ayant accompli tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré : sécuriser sa place de la nouvelle reine.

Elle avait gagné plus qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré possible : en plus d'un royaume, elle avait aussi gagné l'amour d'un homme qui surpassait ses rêves les plus fous.

Cependant, Morgane était à la borde d'une découverte frissonnante : quand les choses semblaient trop belles pour être vraies, c'était, dans la plupart des cas, parce qu'elles l'étaient en effet.

Donc, il y avait de l'embrouille dans l'air : pourrait l'amour d'Arthur être borne de l'ambition ou pourrait-il avoir des idées derrière la tête ? Pourrait la haine de Mordred le transformer en une force avec laquelle il fallait compter, une force qui pourrirai l'enlever le trône qu'elle croyait déjà sécure ? Pourrait-il s'agir de ces deux scénarios à la fois ?

Seul le temps le dira.

 _Fin_


End file.
